Users of online content collaboration computing systems use such systems to interact (e.g., create, edit, view, share, comment on, etc.) with many electronic documents and other information such as, for example, electronic communications, messages, images, data, etc. For example, an employee of a company may interact with hundreds or thousands of content items. Each of these content items may have varying degrees of relevance, interest, or importance to the employee. One technique that a user may employ to locate content items of relevance, interest, or importance is to search for them using a keyword-based search engine. Unfortunately, this can be time consuming and inefficient. Additionally, the user may not be aware of content items per trends such as, for example, collaborators of the user that are currently interacting with content items online.